


The News

by Emma_Oz



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Golden Age Hollywood, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss-Pryss asked for *Singin’ in the Rain* trio fic, preferably with vintage details of 1920s Hollywood. I’ve gone with 1930s but I hope you like this Yuletide Treat.  The 1930s detail is courtesy of Anne Helen Petersen’s Scandals of Classic Hollywood series on Hairpin.</p>
<p>http://thehairpin.com/2011/12/scandals-of-classic-hollywood-cary-grants-intimate-bromance/</p>
            </blockquote>





	The News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss-Pryss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Miss-Pryss).



Cosmo looked up as Kathy entered the room, doing a twirl across the floor. ‘Room for me?’ she asked, and without waiting for an answer she found a place on the couch.

Don was lying across most of it, with his head in Cosmo’s lap and his face under a newspaper, but she found room to curl up in a corner.

‘You seem happy,’ Don commented.

‘Dancing on air,’ Cosmo said, and hummed a fragment from the latest Lockwood and Selden musical.

‘I have the latest fan magazines,’ she said, rustling them.

‘Those rags,’ Don said.

‘You’re only jealous because you don’t get the same coverage as Gable,’ Cosmo teased.

They all knew the real problem was the tension between Monumental’s desire for as much publicity as possible, and their own need for privacy.

‘Guess what this is?’

She gestured at the pages as Don sat up and grimaced. ‘Wait, let me guess. Is it a photo display of a MGM star and his wife, describing their happy home, all carefully crafted for the magazine?’ Don asked.

‘No!’ Kathy said, ‘It’s a biopic of Cary Grant.’

‘Super,’ Cosmo muttered under his breath.

She held out the pages before them. ‘Here he is with Randy Scott in their bachelor pad. It’s illustrated. There’s a picture of them lounging by the pool. Here they are in matching suits, reclining in their rumpus room. Here they are doing the dishes.’

 

Don paused. ‘Did no one notice that this is a bit… unusual?’

‘No!’ Kathy said, ‘And do you know why? Because Cary just presented it as totally normal.’

‘Lalalala, here I am with my live in best friend, nothing to see here,’ Cosmo said sarcastically.

‘Exactly!’ Kathy kissed his cheek. ‘Which is what we will be doing next week when Hedda Hopper comes in to take photos of our lovely, cosier living room, decorated by me.’

‘And then we stroll upstairs to photography the shared bedroom?’ Don raised an eyebrow.

‘No! Like Cary and Randy, we skip that part. We then take Hedda to Cosmo’s music room and talk about how we rehearse. We dazzle them with a demonstration.’

‘We control the story?’ Don asked grudgingly.

‘Does that mean I don’t have to disappear during the interview?’ Cosmo asked hopefully.

‘I mean that you can be right here, where you belong,’ Kathy said firmly.

‘Kathy, you are brilliant.’ Don said.

‘Hot dog! We’re doing an interview,’ Cosmo exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> A journalist named Ben Maddox wrote a profile of the two bachelors for Modern Screen in 1933. The photos show Cary Grant and Randolph Scott sharing house and living a cozy life by the beach. The article used various code words to describe them to gay readers.
> 
> Unfortunately, in real life, Cary Grant’s studio were not happy with the publicity and strongly encouraged him into his short-lived 1934 marriage. Check out the photos to see how happy the bachelor pair were.
> 
>  
> 
> You can find out more at: http://thehairpin.com/2011/12/scandals-of-classic-hollywood-cary-grants-intimate-bromance/


End file.
